Erron Black
Erron Black is a character from the Mortal Kombat series who first appeared in the Mortal Kombat X comic and made his debut as a playable character in Mortal Kombat X. Background Much of Erron Black's past is unknown. What is known, however, is that he was born in Kombatville. He somehow made his way into Outworld and began to wander the realm, using his firearm skills to have warlords hire him and pay him money. According to his ending in Mortal Kombat X, he was hired by the sorcerer Shang Tsung to assassinate someone. In return, his aging process was slowed down. 25 years later, Erron Black now works for the new emperor of Outworld, Kotal Kahn, as an enforcer. He also shows no interest in Earthrealm, nor does he desire to return to it. Powers & Abilities *'Skilled Martial Artist: '''While it is not his best ability, Erron is not afraid to use his martial arts skills if his opponent is close to him or when his firearms will prove inefficient. *'Expert Marksman: Erron is highly skilled in using firearms. With a single shot from one of his revolvers, he is able to break multiple bones in his opponent's body with the use of trajectory. *'Competent Swordfighter: '''Erron is experienced with blades. He especially seems to prefer stabbing his opponent. Equipment *'Twin Revolvers: 'Erron's primary weapons are his twin revolvers. He uses them to fire at the opponent from a distance or at close range when he has them pinned down. They can also be used as makeshift melee weapons. *'Hunting Rifle: 'Erron's most powerful firearm is his rifle. Not only can he shoot the opponent from a long-range with it, but like his revolvers, he can also use it as a melee weapon. A single strike with the rifle is enough to decapitate someone. *'Tarkatan Blade: 'Erron has a Tarkatan Blade which he can use to stab the opponent. He can also break off the blade and leave it in his enemy's wound to inflict damage over time. *'Sand Grenades: 'Erron has sand grenades that he rolls across the ground. They explode on contact and make the opponent trip. He also uses them to finishes his opponent by making them explode in an open gunshot wound. *'Caltrops: 'Erron has caltrops that he can throw onto the ground. They don't do much but anyone who stands on them will take damage overtime. *'Coins: 'Erron makes good use of coins. He throws them in the air and shoots them. The trajectory will then send the bullet towards the ground. The opponent will get hit if they are in the way. *'Zatarran Spit: In MK 11, Erron can throw this acidic bomb to the ground, which gradually damages his enemies, should they remain in that spot. *'TNT's': In MK 11, Erron Black carries these and throws them at the opponent. Feats Durability *Survived a blow from Mavado. Weaknesses *'''Easily Overwhelmed: '''Erron can be overwhelmed fairly easily when fighting hordes of enemies. Fun Facts *Erron was originally intended to be female, but the idea was scrapped. *During the fights, he can be heard saying "I'll stop if you pay more.". *Even though his face can't be seen entirely or not entirely modeled by the developers, in some intros, his opponents will mock his "ugliness". **In MK 11, the player can cosmetically choose to have Erron's mask removed. *Erron Black mentioned he once had a relationship with Nitara, in his pre-battle dialogue with Skarlet. *In Mortal Kombat 11, Erron will drop a bag, along with a decapitated Hsu Hao. Category:Firearms Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Video Game Characters Category:Immortal Category:Sword Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Warner Bros. Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Cowboys Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villains